


The Duet

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Beating, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Murder, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: You witness your boyfriend shoot three men on the subway after they attack both of you. After the two of you run to a nearby bathroom, Arthur surprises you with his calm and sensual demeanor. After teasing you, he takes you home to have his way with you.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Carnival/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	1. Act I

For the past two months that you’ve been dating Arthur, the two of you have created a ritual of sorts. If any of Arthur’s clown gigs were located near the bar where you worked, he would meet you at the corner of the block and the you would ride the subway home together. It was a nice way for you to spend more time with Arthur, and today is one of those days. **  
**

Arthur is performing at the hospital today, just down the street from your job. Making your way to the corner of the block, you wait for Arthur to arrive, checking your watch impatiently. Normally he would be standing at this spot before you even exit the bar, but today you are the first to arrive at your designated meeting place.

Panic rises within your chest, but before you let it overwhelm you, a bright green wig in the distance catches your eyes. Your face lights up upon seeing the familiar clown dragging his feet as he walks towards you.

Your eyes skim over him, taking in his sulking demeanor. His shoulders are drawn in towards his body, his head is cast down to the ground, and each step he takes towards you looks like it’s draining the energy from his body. Frowning, you meet him halfway and try to bring your hands up to his shoulders.

“Arthur, what’s wrong? What happened?”

He rejects your touch, shrugging your hands off his shoulders while brushing past you. He keeps walking slowly towards the subway entrance, not even waiting to see if you are following.

Struggling not to let his rejection offend you too much, you call out for him again, but he keeps walking. You rush to catch up with him and decide not to hound him for answers since he is very clearly upset. However, you can’t stop the racing thoughts that are swirling in your head, wondering what happened to make him act this way.

The silence that falls between the two of you as you wait for the train to arrive is _loud_ and makes you feel anxious. Arthur avoids your probing gaze, continuing to keep his eyes cast downward and not allowing his body to touch yours as you stand beside him. You can physically see how he is closing himself off from you, wallowing in his own depression.

Attempting to keep the hurt from being evident in your voice, you whisper “Arthur, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

He ignores your statement, but you can see tears forming in his sad green eyes. Looking away from him, you decide that the only thing you can do now is wait for him to talk to you about what is bothering him.

The train arrives and you wordlessly allow Arthur to enter before you. He sits down first, legs bouncing slightly and hands clutching his work bag in a tight grasp. You hesitantly take a seat on his right, trying to scoot a bit closer to him like you always do when you ride the subway together.

Before you make contact, Arthur harshly places his bag in between the two of you, demanding space between your bodies. Now you’re getting a bit angry at his somewhat childish behavior. Huffing out a soft breath, you slide to the other end of the bench and cross your arms as the train lurches forward to its next destination.

You understand why Arthur is closing himself off if he had a bad day, but deep down you _hate_ when he gets like this. You want him to be able to trust you with his feelings, not push you away when things get tough.

As the train continues its journey, your eyes dart around, looking at everything but the melancholy man beside you. There are two women and a man in this section of the train. The man and the woman sitting on the opposite side of you leave at the next stop, the woman gives you an awkward smile, possibly noticing the tension between you and Arthur.

Three obnoxiously loud men enter where the other woman is sitting. Rolling your eyes at their loud voices, you look over to see them joking around with each other. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Arthur also looking over at the commotion.

You grimace as one of the men lewdly offers the woman some french fries. Watching as his buddy joins in on the teasing, your blood boils. You barely recognize your own angry voice yelling at the men when the first one throws a french fry at the woman. “Hey, leave her alone, assholes!”

Arthur lets out a small chuckle as the four people on the other end look over at the two of you. You feel the blood draining from your face as you recognize the telltale first sign of an oncoming fit of laughter from Arthur.

Trying hard to ignore the soft chuckles coming from him, you work up the courage to continue to stand up for the woman. “She said she doesn’t want any fries, so please just leave her alone.” Your voice wavers as Arthur’s laughter drowns out the last part of your sentence.

The men and the woman are now staring quizzically at Arthur’s bizarre laughter. In moments like this, you normally bring him close to you and help him muffle the sounds, but you’re still on edge from his previously distant behavior.

“Is something funny, asshole?” You look up at the source of the rude question, your body tensing with anger at these three men.

The woman quickly leaves her seat, upsetting the men who were harassing her. Arthur’s laughter grows louder and you can tell that he is struggling to breathe. You think about moving closer to him so that you can comfort him, but you halt in your movements as one of the men starts singing.

You hold your breath, the hair on the back of your neck rising and goosebumps forming along your arms; alarms go off in your head as you can feel the eerie tension within the train.

You know your fight or flight should kick in now as the man continues his creepy song while approaching the two of you, but your body chooses to _freeze_ instead.

Your heart is pounding, blood rushing in your ears; all you can hear are the sharp laughs coming from Arthur, the dreadful singing from the man, and the trains from the opposite track zooming by.

It’s a sensory overload and you are glued to your spot as Arthur becomes these men’s next prey. The man with the french fries sits next to Arthur while the one who is singing stops in front of him. The third man takes a seat next to you, moving in close and giving you a look that disgusts you.

Your breathing speeds up out of fear and anxiety as the man next to Arthur pulls his wig off and mocks his laughter. You plead for the men to leave him alone in a soft whisper, but your pleading is ignored as the man in front of Arthur asks him what’s so funny.

“Nothing I–” you wince as Arthur struggles to explain that he has a condition. Your brain tells you to speak up for him, but your lips can’t form the words before the man in front of you grabs the plaid bag from Arthur’s reach before he can get his card.

Arthur gets up and reaches for the bag, the man sitting next to him jolts up beside him and grabs his arms. The man who grabbed the bag elbows Arthur in the ribs. Your body finally wakes up and you jump up to protect Arthur.

The third man beside you pulls you away. He twists your arms behind your back.

Arthur’s bag is thrown carelessly to the side by the taller man.

With his arms pinned down by the man behind him, Arthur kicks his legs out at his attackers.

“We got a kicker, huh?” The tall man commands the guy behind Arthur to hold him steady.

You watch in horror as he lands a hard punch right on Arthur’s face.

Arthur is knocked to the ground with the force.

“Stay down, freak!”

You struggle against the man holding you back, screaming out for them to stop. Somehow you escape his grasp and rush to the two men standing in front of Arthur.

You get jostled around for a bit as they try to push you aside, and the movement of the subway makes you lose your footing.

The shorter man in the dark suit grabs you in a similar way he did with Arthur before you could get in the way of the other two men who are now kicking Arthur as they laugh.

“Stop! Stop it, why are you doing this?!” Your voice gets lost among all the noise in the train.

The loud _bang_ of a gun erupts through the subway car. The taller man falls back as his blood splatters against the wall.

You recoil at the sound, eyes widening as you see it was _Arthur_ who fired the gun.

The man holding you back screams in terror.

Two more sharp gunshots ring in the air as Arthur kills the second man.

Screaming and pulling you with him, the remaining guy tries to use you as a shield while he escapes to the other side of the subway car.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, you freeze in the man’s grasp.

Arthur fumbles as he rises from the ground, panting hard and aiming his gun to shoot the man, but he stops when he realizes that you’re in his line of sight.

The man holding you in front of him is whimpering in fear, and he roughly shoves you to the side as he turns around to open the doors leading to the next subway car.

You fall to the ground from the force, a sharp sound of pain leaving your mouth as your head hits one of the subway poles on your way down.

With scary precision, Arthur shoots the man in his leg once you’re out of his way.

Adrenaline coursing through your veins, you scramble against the floor, prepared to run after the man.

Arthur fumbles with the gun before rushing over to your crumpled body and helping you off the ground.

His eyes search your face, turning a darker shade of green upon seeing a trickle of blood drip down your head from where you hit the pole.

“I’m fine,” you brush him off. Your breathing is heavy and your eyes dart to the place where the man hastily left. You can hear him screaming for help from the next subway car.

The subway screeches loudly as it approaches its next stop. The voice on the intercom announces the stop– 9th avenue.

All you feel now is rage as you breathily whisper to Arthur, “Go get that motherfucker.”

Arthur grabs his wig and bag, approaching the doors of the train.

You wait beside him, hearing the man bang on the doors while continuing to scream.

The doors slide open quickly, and Arthur bounds out of them, holding his gun out in his left hand. You are about to follow, but he jumps back into the train.

Peeping his head out of the doors, waiting for his target to emerge, you hold your breath as you hear the voice on the intercom state to stand clear of the closing doors.

The doors start to close as Arthur pounces out of the subway. You’re right behind him, shoving your way through the doors as they squeeze your shoulders.

You watch the man limp away with Arthur right on his tail. A strange feeling builds deep in your stomach as you see Arthur slowly stalk his prey, arm outstretched with the gun held tight in his hand.

Without thinking, you follow as Arthur speeds up and the train zooms past you.

You don’t know why, but seeing Arthur like this isn’t scaring you like it should be. In reality, you’re in awe of how he marches towards the man, shoulders tensed as he shoots him with _deadly_ accuracy.

The gunshot reverberates through the platform and the man falls to the ground with a loud cry.

Breathing heavily from the adrenaline and some other feeling you can’t explain, you continue to follow Arthur’s long strides, staying a few steps behind him.

The man cries out twice as he crawls towards the stairs leading up to the subway station. Arthur stops in front of him, steadying the gun in his hand.

You gasp softly as three more bullets are fired into the man and you hear two clicks from the empty barrel after the third gunshot rings in your ears.

The air is thick with silence as the man stops crying out in pain. The only things you can hear now are Arthur’s heavy breathing mixed with the sound of your heart beating rapidly.

Arthur puts the gun away with a sigh and turns to your frozen body standing behind him.

He looks at you for a moment before closing his eyes and reaching up to touch the side of his head.

Watching the blood pool around the man’s body, you realize you’ve both been standing here for a second too long.

“Arthur.” He looks lost in thought as he stares at the ground. “Arthur, we need to leave… _now_!”

He looks around, turning his body around in a circle until his eyes land on you.

Locking eyes with him, you whisper “Run.”


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite scene, and I wanted to replicate the intimacy of the dance with the inclusion of the reader. I hope the sensual nature of this dance comes across well to you guys! The hardcore smut is coming up next!

Arthur bolts for the stairs. You’re hot on his heels, taking the stairs two at a time to keep up with him. **  
**

Both of you rush through the subway station, catching the attention of some of the passersby. You race down the streets of Gotham.

Arthur surprises you with how fast he can run, but you keep up with him, turning your head to see if anyone was chasing after you.

The two of you have been running for a while, and you have wordlessly been following him through unfamiliar streets. _Where are we running to?_

Arthur takes a sharp left turn into what looks like a rundown bathroom. Your legs buckle a bit as you slow down and enter the bathroom while he holds the door open for you.

You look around the empty bathroom, watching your shadow dance across the walls as the lights flicker on and off. Arthur slams the door shut and lets his bag drop as he catches his breath.

You both take a moment to calm down. Crouching and placing your hands on your knees, you think about everything that has just happened.

Various emotions wrack your body, but anger seems to be the dominant one at the moment. Steadying your breath, you look over at Arthur holding onto the door.

“What the fuck, Arthur? W-what was that?” Your voice catches in your throat as you struggle to breathe after running so quickly. Deep down you know that he killed those guys out of self defense, but hunting down the third guy like that?

Your mind tells you to be scared of the way Arthur killed the last man, but rather than feeling sick like you were expecting, a familiar warmth spreads through your lower stomach.

Feeling a bit disgusted with yourself, you try to question Arthur again; you still don’t know why he was so distant with you before you even got on the subway.

“Well?” You pause, waiting for him to speak. “Are you gonna say something?!” Your voice raises a bit and Arthur lets his hands slide down the door before moving to the center of the bathroom, in between the stalls and the sinks.

You take a good look at him, furrowing your eyebrows at his silence. His panting has gotten softer. Blood is running down his nose, interrupting the previously neat painted smile on his face. His hair is unruly but his curls frame his face handsomely. Beads of sweat can be seen on his face.

Although he looks like he’s been through hell, Arthur’s demeanor is much calmer. You notice the bruise on one side of his face and you frown.

“Are you okay,” you ask softly, remembering that all of this happened because those guys brutally attacked him. You move a bit closer to him, both of you standing within the center of the dim bathroom.

Without saying a word, Arthur gracefully brings his hands up to the middle of his torso. His left hand rests on his stomach while his right extends out towards your body.

He holds his hand out in front of you and you look at him, confusion written on your face. Knowing him well enough, you can tell that this is his way of asking you to dance with him.

You hesitantly place your hand in his and he pulls you to his body. Swaying with you to music only he can hear, your breath stutters. In this moment, you’re not sure _who_ you’re dancing with, but you have a feeling that he’s no longer the Arthur you know so well.

His movements are slow and elegant. One of his arms holds you tight against him. Your chest is pressed against his while his other hand grabs your wrist gently and pulls your arm up above your head.

He gracefully bends his body backwards, pulling your body forward with the movement so that you’re leaning over him with your arm curved upwards like a ballerina. His head is thrown back slightly and he holds this pose for an extra beat before twirling you around so that your back is pressed against his front.

He holds you close, moving side to side while he brings his arms up your body sensually. You look into the mirror in front of you and watch as his head dips to the side of your neck, blowing gently on it.

You let your head fall back into his shoulder a bit as you feel his fingers skim up the sides of your breasts in feather light touches. He moves your hair aside so that he can gain better access to your neck.

Bringing his hands back down your body, his lips attach to the skin on your neck and suck a light bruise there. One hand cups your breast while the other continues its descent to hold onto your hip.

Helpless to his touches and kisses on your neck, your body is moved around by the hand on your hip. He continues to dance with you effortlessly as his mouth licks and sucks all over your neck and shoulder, his warm body encasing your smaller form from behind.

Butterflies flutter within your stomach and you let out a soft moan as he bites down a bit on your neck. Seemingly satisfied with his work, his hand on your hip pushes you out a bit so that you twirl around out of his arms and then come back into his embrace facing him this time.

Eyes locked with his, you can sense the sexual tension in the air. His eyes are dark and you can see the muscles in his jaw tense as he grits his teeth a bit. You feel one of his hands glide up your back and rest at the nape of your neck.

He cocks an eyebrow at you, able to see how affected you are by his soft touches and intimate dance. Your breath comes out quickly in heavy puffs, and you lick your lips as you stare at the beautifully _dangerous_ man. His painted smile almost taunts you as his lips quirk up and his eyes drop to look at your tongue swipe across your bottom lip.

In one swift movement, Arthur pulls your head towards his, crashing his lips against yours in a hungry kiss. His other hand on your hip moves to push against the small of your back so that your body is pressed even tighter against his.

You roll your hips into his as he somehow continues the slow dance while kissing you. Moving you back and forth to the beat of the music playing within him, he deepens the kiss. His tongue licks your bottom lip before pushing inside your mouth.

He groans into your mouth and his hold on your hip becomes so tight that you fear there’ll be bruises visible tomorrow. You taste a bit of blood from his lips. His paint smears around your mouth but somehow this arouses you even more.

Arthur slowly moves you backwards. Your body makes contact with the edge of the sink and you let out a soft sigh against his mouth as Arthur grabs you beneath your ass and lifts you up to sit on the sink basin.

His lips never leave yours and he snakes one arm around you while the other wraps gently around your neck, holding you firmly in place so that he can continue to make out with you.

You keep thinking he’ll begin to kiss you more aggressively, but you’re surprised at how erotic Arthur’s kisses are. His desire for you is carnal and raw, but his touches are sweet and cause your body to ache for more.

His hand moves down to your thighs. His hand radiates warmth through your pants, and you feel him gently nudge your legs open so that he can fit his body better between them. His fingers skim up your thigh, brushing against the waistband of your pants.

His lips leave yours for a moment while he looks down to unbutton your pants and slip his hand down into your panties. Your breathing gets heavier; Arthur’s gaze stays on you as his thumb grazes your clit gently.

His movements are calculated and slow. He watches as your head slumps back to rest against the mirror behind you. Soft whimpers and moans leave your lips as Arthur rubs your clit with only the slightest bit of pressure.

He stops for a bit and dips one finger down into your pussy to feel how wet you are. Bringing the soaked finger back up to your clit, he rubs figure eights around it for a few seconds before rasping the first sentence he has said to you all night. “Let’s go home.”


	3. Act III

You thought Arthur’s confidence would wane by the time you arrive at your shared apartment, but as the elevator reaches the 8th floor, he struts out out in a way you have never seen him act before. **  
**

His shoulders are held high and his steps never falter as he approaches the apartment door. He doesn’t bother to look back to see if you’re following him, almost as if he knows how desperately you need him right now.

You’ve been waddling all the way to your apartment building, your soaked pants sticking to you. Thankfully, the bathroom was only a block away from your apartment, so you didn’t have to go far in your uncomfortable state.

Arthur flings the door open and waits for you to enter before swinging it closed behind you. In an instant he pins you against the door, clutching your waist with one hand and holding your neck with the other as he kisses you.

One of his legs pushes its way between your thighs and he presses it against your pussy causing you to feel the perfect amount of friction against your clit. You moan against his lips and nudge him backwards a bit so that the two of you can move to the bedroom.

Accidentally bumping into a few things, both of you make your way to the bed. Your mouths separate and you gasp for air. Looking at Arthur, you realize with a chuckle that the two of you probably look like a mess with paint and blood smeared all over your mouths and chins.

Arthur smiles a bit at your amused face and his hands grab your shirt to pull it over your head. You slowly rid each other of your clothes. Once naked, Arthur makes a move towards the bathroom; you assume he is about to wash the paint and blood off his face. You grab his hand before he can get too far.

“No…” you mull over your next words a bit before taking a chance and saying, “leave it. I like the way you look.” You finish your sentence in an embarrassed whisper, secretly praying that he didn’t actually hear you beg him not to take his face paint off.

At first his eyes widen in disbelief, but a smirk grows on his face as he steps closer to you, understanding what you mean. His painted smile exaggerates the sly grin on his face.

He gently pushes you to lie back on the bed. You fall back with a soft ‘thud’ and slide your body up to the top of the bed so that your head rests against one of the pillows.

You watch through your eyelashes as Arthur crawls up the bed until his face is directly over your exposed pussy. He stares into your eyes, teasing you by blowing cool air on your clit for a few seconds. You whimper and fidget at the sensation.

Arthur spreads your thighs further apart and holds you in place so that you can’t move away from his touch. Taking his time, he wets his lips with his tongue before leaning down and licking a long stripe up your pussy and ending with a flick of your clit.

You jerk at the feeling, but his hands just push your hips down harder against the soft bed. “Stop–” he grunts in between his long licks against your pussy “–moving.”

The sound of him lapping at your wet pussy echoes lewdly through the bedroom. You moan as he moves his head up a bit to suck gently on your clit. Although soft at first, his sucking becomes more harsh and you buck your hips against him.

Loud moans fall from your lips as Arthur relentless sucks on your clit before teasing your entrance with the tip of his pointer finger.

He spreads your lips apart and he covers his fingers in your arousal before slipping two inside of your pussy, sucking hard on your clit as they curl inside you.

You arch your back and cry out for him, begging him not to stop. He curls his fingers three more times before pulling them out of you and placing a small kiss on your clit. You whine as he stops touching you, but his hands move up your stomach in promise of better things yet to come.

As his body slides up the bed, he plants little kisses up your stomach and moves up to kiss your breasts before looking at you. His hands are on either side of your head as he holds his body up above yours to stare into your eyes.

You vaguely feel his hard cock brush against your thigh; his gaze is so intense as one of his hands moves some stray hairs out of your face. He hums in satisfaction before bringing his mouth down onto yours and letting you taste yourself on his lips.

The kiss is dirty and erotic; you’ve never felt this kind of intensity from Arthur before now. You crave more and hope that this side of him sticks around longer than just for tonight.

One of his hands moves down between your bodies and he aligns his cock with the entrance of your pussy, pushing inside you slowly. Your lips leave his and your head falls back against the pillow as you let out a low moan. Your eyes close in pleasure as he pushes deeper inside of you.

You hear Arthur’s deep voice sounding strained as he stills inside you, “Open your eyes, baby. Look at me.”

You struggle to keep your eyes trained on Arthur’s as he starts to thrust in and out of you. Moans and the sound of Arthur panting fill the room as he fucks you a bit faster.

You look at his face, watching his eyes roll back a bit as he feels you clench around his cock. Arthur gasps as you buck your hips up toward him, “Fuck, y-you feel so good around me.”

A groan escapes your lips upon hearing the dirty words being whimpered by Arthur. You let out a small strangled cry as you feel your orgasm building.

“A-Arthur,” you moan, unable to keep your eyes open as his thrusts become faster and deeper.

He bends down a bit and places one of your legs on top of his shoulder. The new angle makes it feel like he is thrusting even _deeper_ inside you.

Your moans are getting louder and higher pitched as he keeps up the pace. Your walls flutter around him.

He groans, “You’re close, aren’t ya? Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” His tone of voice sounds so different– not anything like the soft spoken Arthur you know.

You feel one of his hands reach down to your clit; his thumb rubs circles around it with just the right amount of pressure and your breathing sputters as you feel yourself get so close to the edge.

“That’s it… cum for me, darling.” Arthur whispers your name as his hips jerk against yours erratically, also nearing his climax. His command is all you need to cum hard around his cock, your walls tightening around him as you arch your back off the bed and moan his name.

Arthur groans at the feeling of your pussy clenching around him, and after a few more sloppy thrusts, he cums inside you. Your name leaves his lips in a soft chant and he whispers how much he loves you as you both catch your breath.

Pulling out of you slowly, Arthur rolls over to lay beside you, running his hand up and down your stomach lovingly. Turning to face him, you wrap an arm around him, smiling at the look of love on his face.

You can’t help but notice how faded his face paint is now with streaks of sweat breaking up the white paint. You chuckle as you leave the bed for a moment to grab a wet cloth. Arthur always takes such good care of you after being intimate with you; now it’s your turn to do some of the clean-up.

Returning to his embrace, you gently wipe off the last of the paint, washing away his smile only to find him frowning at you slightly.

You raise an eyebrow at his sad expression, waiting for him to speak first.

He says your name softly, choosing his next words carefully. “Do you still love me… after what I did?”

You jaw opens slightly in awe of how this man can manage to exhibit such drastic changes in his emotions. A moment ago, he was confident and sure of himself. Now, he is vulnerable and unsure of your feelings for him.

You caress his face softly and twirl a strand of his hair around your fingers, thinking of the best way to answer his question.

“I don’t think I could ever stop loving you, Arthur.”

You can tell he’s only half satisfied with your answer– wanting to know what you think about his _specific_ actions from earlier that night.

Deciding to stick with the truth, you bravely add, “Besides, those guys were assholes.” You pause for a moment before continuing, “They got what they deserved.”


End file.
